Aphrodite's Workshop
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A collection of love stories. Currently: Sirius is kidnapped.
1. Foliage (Sirius and Marlene)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

All You Need is Love Challenge. _Puppy Love Pairing:_ Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon

Rubik's Cube Challenge. _Prompt:_ quill

**Foliage**

Sirius and Marlene were meant to be together. Everyone knew and understood that – except them.

They shared their first, innocent kiss just a few hours after meeting when they were five years old at the MacDougals' annual Christmas party. Both children had thought to hide beneath the gigantic tree while their parents mingled. Sirius was gracious enough to share his stash of chocolate with the girl, and in return she gave him a kiss.

At eight, she broke an arm falling out of the tree Sirius dared her to climb. He sat with her and made up a story to keep her distracted while her sister ran for help.

At eleven they boarded the Hogwarts Express together with the promise they would stay together. They lasted all of five minutes before James Potter stumbled into their compartment – and into the middle of their friendship.

At school they grew apart, and grew jealous.

Every girl in the school wanted Sirius. By the time Marlene realized she was one of them, they'd grown too far apart for her to feel comfortable telling him.

They barely spoke during the last few years of school, despite sharing a common room and all of their classes.

Afterward they went their separate ways. Sirius to the Ministry, Marlene to the stationary shop in Diagon Alley. For six months they never saw each other. Then Dumbledore started recruiting, and they were reunited.

They were sent out together not long after joining the Order, to scout out the house of a known Death Eater.

They'd borrowed James' cloak for the night, and were hidden amongst the shrubbery outside the house, taking note of all who entered the house.

"This is just like when we met," Marlene whispered, pulling her own cloak tighter around herself in the October chill.

Sirius smirked. "I suppose it's our destiny to meet under plants," he joked.

"I'll remember to bring mistletoe at Christmas, then," she replied.

He scoffed. "Who needs a weed to tell you when you can kiss someone? I can kiss you whenever I want to."

"Really? So what's been keeping you, then?"

He shrugged. "Not the right time."

She sighed and tapped her quill against the notebook lying open before them. "I'm not sure we've got time for you to waste."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine. But for future reference, I don't appreciate being rushed."

She didn't have time to reply before leaned over and kissed her.


	2. Feuds (Harry and Daphne)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Pairing the Character – Drabble Comp. _Week 1 Character:_ Harry

**Feuds**

The argument had started with Harry and Draco, like it always did, but it slowly escalated until half of the study hall occupants were on their feet with wands in hand. Daphne rolled her eyes at the whole affair and tried to focus on her essay. She didn't agree to coming back to school for her eighth year to stand witness to old fights.

It was only when Draco pulled his wand to avenge a comment about his father that Daphne jumped up to intervene.

"That's enough, Draco. Professor Slughorn's going to be back any minute and you're all arguing like children." She collected her things and stomped down the hall to a classroom that had been long-abandoned.

Harry was the one to find her hunched over a textbook ten minutes later.

"I'm sorry about the fighting." She glared at him.

"You promised me you'd stop it, especially with Draco. One of these days you're going to get hurt." She stood and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

Daphne smiled. "You better, or I'll hex you myself."


	3. Right Choice (Astoria and Ron)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Pair the Character. _Week 2 Character:_ Astoria

"Would You Rather…" Challenge. _Prompt:_ Find Your "Soulmate" But All Your Friends Hate Him/Her

Fill the Calendar Challenge. _Prompt:_ anniversary

**Right Choice**

There were times when Astoria thought she might be the luckiest woman on earth and others when she'd give anything to go back in time and stop herself from falling in love with a Weasley.

But today was a good day: her anniversary. Ron wasn't overly romantic 360 days of the year, but on days like today Astoria could expect to sleep in and wake to a note and rose by her bedside. Brunch would be waiting for her and the kids would be at a relative's for the night.

Ron would take her out to dinner and they'd watch the stars. It was simple and beautiful, and it made her love him even more. She didn't need money and power and status to be happy like everyone thought she would.

Days like today were what kept her going when the kids pitched a fit, or her in-laws visited and made a mess of her house, or her old friends didn't invite her to their weddings. Ron was by her side through it all; an unshakeable rock.

Days like today she knew she'd made the right choice.

Love and family was all she needed, and all she had.


	4. Beyond Repair (Zacharias and Susan)

**Author's Note:** **[warnings for abuse]**

Written for…

Pair the Character Challenge. _Week 3 Character:_ Zacharias Smith

The Variegated Agate Competition.

**Beyond Repair**

She never knew how it began. She never learned to anticipate his mood swings.

They could be having a marvelous evening out, but the moment they returned home he would become angry and volatile.

Muggle music sent him flying off the handle, no matter how low Susan played it. She tried to listen to it when he was at work – she couldn't help her love of Taylor Swift, after all. He came home early and she got a black eye for the trouble.

She wanted to name the baby after her uncle Edgar. Zacharias refused. It had to be named after him, but she called him Junior when his father was gone.

She stayed for Junior, but then he was off at school and there was no more buffer; nothing to keep the temper hidden. She'd finally had enough.

He was drunk when she told him she was leaving. She'd hoped it would ease the blow, but he was worse.

She hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt. Mindy had just gotten in the way of the curse. Now the house-elf was lying dead on their floor and Zacharias was being taken away.

She thought she'd be happier.


	5. Glaciers (Harry and Ginny)

**Author's Note: **Written for …

Fanfiction Dominoes. _Pairing:_ Harry/Ginny

If You Dare Challenge. _Prompt:_ glaciers

**Glaciers**

"I can't believe it's all over," Hermione said, tearing up as the train pulled away from Hogsmeade.

Across the compartment, Ginny nodded solemnly, keeping her head down. Luna nudged her gently.

"Aren't you excited to be finished school?"

Ginny shrugged and looked out the window. She felt a hand on her knee and looked at Hermione. The concern was evident on her face, and Ginny felt a small pang of guilt that she was bringing down what was supposed to be a joyous moment for all three of them.

"What's the matter?" the brunette asked. "Last night you were going on about how excited Harry was to see you."

"He _is_, that's the problem. I'm … not sure how much I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"But I thought you still liked Harry," Luna said.

"I do, I love Harry, but we've been so busy lately. It was alright for a while, when we were at the Burrow together or restoring the school. We were busy and utterly exhausted half the time, but at least we were together."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "I know, this last year's been hard for Ron and I as well. He says I shouldn't have come back for my seventh year."

"I didn't even get a choice. Mum said I had to take my N.E. before I got a job."

"It is for the best," Hermione said gently. Ginny scoffed.

"I haven't seen Harry since Christmas. He kept promising he'd meet me in Hogsmeade, but he's always so busy with work or Teddy, or he's too tired. And it's not that I don't understand, because I do."

"You miss him," Luna determined.

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that I haven't seen him in five and a half months." She turned to Hermione. "You can't say that about Ron, can you?" They all knew she couldn't. It had been a condition of Hermione going back to Hogwarts, that she and Ron would meet any chance they got.

"I feel like the longer we're apart, the better our chances of breaking up. We were away from each other for so long last year, and we only had a few months together before I had to go back. I'd at least hoped he'd come back too. It would've helped. It wouldn't have reminded me so much of when he was gone."

The last time she'd been on the train a few months before, she'd just finished saying goodbye to Harry and had felt the exact opposite as she did now. It was hard to believe that so little time had passed; that all the doubts and fears had compacted, creating glaciers. She was trapped under an avalanche of emotion that she couldn't dig her way out of.

:-:

Molly and Arthur and Ron were waiting at King's Cross. Harry was nowhere in sight.

Ginny said goodbyes to the girls and followed her family out to the car. She should've been interested in talking with them, but she was preoccupied with one thought: Harry was leaving her. She wasn't even paying attention to where they were going and would've walked into a line of trolleys had someone not pulled her back.

"I remember you as being more coordinated."

She looked up into green eyes and grinned.

"I thought you weren't coming," she said, angry with herself for believing Harry had forgotten her.

"Not a chance. I took the whole week off so I could make up for all those dates I missed."

"You already have."

There wasn't a doubt in her mind when she kissed him.


	6. Not About Love (Rodolphus and Narcissa)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Daily Weird Prompt Competition. _Prompt:_ Rodolphus/Narcissa

**Not About Love**

Narcissa couldn't stop crying on her wedding day.

Her mother fussed around her, fixing her hair and makeup and making sure she looked perfect for her _perfect_ groom. Her friends tried to reassure her that she was making the right decision.

'What decision?' she thought miserably.

Her opinion certainly hadn't been taken into account when Lucius asked her father for her hand. She'd been sold off like an old house-elf without any consideration for whether or not she even liked Lucius, never mind love.

Love was something that never mattered in their world, she knew. Her parents had never loved each other. Even now, after twenty-six years of marriage, they barely spoke.

Andromeda had found love, and look where that had gotten her. Bellatrix was a lost cause. She'd already broken off one arrangement and Narcissa wasn't sure anyone else would be willing to put up with her.

Still, there had been love; brief and hidden from anyone. Rodolphus was gentle and attentive, so unlike Lucius. And he was pure, too. For a time she believed that would be enough for her parents to agree to their marriage, but Lucius had more money.

:-:

Bella's wedding was the second-worst day of Narcissa's life.

The engagement had come as a surprise six months after her own wedding. Until that moment, she'd been content meeting Rodolphus in secret for the rest of her life. She felt no loyalty to Lucius whatsoever – at least _she_ had the decency to meet her lover outside of their house.

Now that Rod was married – to her own sister, no less – it seemed wrong somehow, to continue seeing him. Narcissa had fought over a man once with Andromeda. In the end neither had won him over, but it had taught her a lesson about fighting with her sisters, and how it never went well for her.

He was fit to continue their affair just the same as always. His marriage wasn't meant to be one of love either. He said he wasn't even sure Bella was capable of it, which Narcissa smacked him for.

"It's not her I love," he said so sincerely that she almost caved, but in the end she knew it was for the best. Bella would kill her if they continued, and they'd never manage to find the time once children were involved.

"Marriage isn't about love, Rodolphus," she told him tearfully. "We need to grow up."

That was the last time they met without the company of their spouses.


	7. There Will Be Blood (Draco and Remus)

**Author's Note:** Technically this isn't a love story, it's more of a one-sided crush due to Draco being underage.

Written for…

Fanfic Dominoes Challenge. _Pairing:_ Draco/Remus

**There Will be Blood**

Somebody was going to die, that much was clear.

The picture on the wall was winking at anyone who passed by, annoying Draco more by the second. He hadn't meant for it to move when he sketched it the previous night. And while he admired the spell caster's work on the piece, he would have preferred the portrait stay where he'd left it, hidden at the bottom of his trunk. Not plastered to every third column with the words DRACO MALFOY IS INFATUATED WITH REMUS LUPIN written at the bottom.

Pansy was the first person to approach him all morning, rushing up to his side and latching onto his arm even as he tried to squirm away. "Oh, Draco, how could someone do this to you?"

He didn't answer, just gave a lame excuse about needing to fetch his school bag and made a mad dash for the dungeons. He wasn't even safe in the common room. Someone had tacked the poster up on the bulletin board while he'd been at breakfast.

"As good a day as any to skip classes," he muttered to the empty room, slinking down the hall to his dorm.

He had planned to get back in bed and maybe sleep until the whole ordeal passed, which he figured would take about a year or so. Instead he found the object of his desire sitting at the foot of his bed.

"You're quite a good artist, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Lupin said, gesturing to the original, motionless copy lying atop Draco's closed trunk.

"Um, thank you?"

"Of course, I understand how these things can get blown out of proportion. I'm having Filch remove all the posters during the morning classes. And this-" he held up the original "-I found in the prefects' lounge. I'll be having a word with them to find out who stole your property."

"Thank you, Professor." It was good to know someone would be punished for all the trouble it caused, but it didn't help Draco's wish for the floor to swallow him up. "I suppose I'm going to have to obliviate everyone now." The professor surprised him by laughing.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, honestly. These rumors fade with time. I know better than anyone. And there's quite a lot of notable things happening around the school. Dementors roaming, prisoner sightings … something tells me this will disappear quickly."

Lupin patted his shoulder on his way out of the room. Draco waited until he heard the common room door close before he snatched the picture from his trunk and held his wand out to it.

He stood like that for a few moments, a fire spell on his lips, but unable to destroy his masterpiece. Instead he transfigured it, turning it into something resembling Pansy. If anyone found it again, they wouldn't bat a lash at it anymore. Still, he hid it in back in his trunk and curled up on the bed, trying to wrap his brain around seeing Lupin sitting on his bed.


	8. Wrong Idea (Remus and Minerva)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Daily Weird Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ Remus/Minerva

Continue the Story Challenge.

Unusual Ship Challenge.

**Wrong Idea**

Remus nodded off, head resting on the arm of the tattered couch of the teacher's lounge. The sharp click of the door closing woke him roughly, startled. He squinted against the light at McGonagall's smiling form standing above him.

"Not sleeping well?"

He shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "It always takes a few days to get back on track. What time is it?"

"Late. Everyone's gone to bed already." She grabbed his hand, helping him up from the couch. "Care for a nightcap, or are you turning in?"

He didn't need to think about it. Going back to his own chambers would only mean staring at the ceiling for hours, or worse, nightmares of black dogs and full moons.

The castle was dark and silent, reminding Remus of years spent running through the halls after hours. His heart pounded now just as much as then, fearing getting caught heading to a fellow professor's rooms.

Remus knew how rumors could get started over the smallest thing, and neither of them needed that. Not that he would have been opposed to making it a reality. Teenage fantasies aside, he had always admired Minerva.

He stood awkwardly by the door, feeling more like a foolish schoolboy as he watched her fix him a drink. He downed two thirds of it in one gulp in his nervousness.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, smirking as she watched him.

"Aren't you worried about someone seeing us? I mean, students could get the wrong idea…"

"Remus, I've been trying to get you alone for months. Leave the students to me, and relax."

She took the glass from his hand and leaned in to kiss him, sandwiching him between her and the door, and he thought maybe he'd gotten the wrong idea about what she was offering.


	9. Bad Choice (Lucius and Andromeda)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Pairing the Character Competition. _Week 14 Character:_ Andromeda Black

Race Through Hogwarts Challenge. _Prompt:_ maze

School of Prompts Challenge. _Prompt:_ carnal

**Bad Choice**

She ambushed him the moment he found her, hidden amongst the maze-like hedges of his garden. She pushed him down onto a stone bench, her mind overtaken by carnal lust. It had been too long since they last met.

"Andi, please," he moaned, seizing her arms and pushing her back. She tried not to look hurt at the rejection.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked. He'd never refused her before.

"I just met with Father. He's arranged for me to be married next year." There was anger in his eyes. "He's chosen Narcissa."

It felt like a knife to the stomach. She wanted to throw up at the thought of watching them marry.

"You have to fight it, Lucius."

"I can't. You know I can't."

She did. The fact that the arrangement made perfect sense was what hurt the most. Andromeda was career-driven and yet to be tamed; Narcissa was young and easily influenced. It was obvious who Abraxas would choose.

"I'm sorry, I love you," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her one last time, and for a moment she allowed herself to imagine a future they could never have.


	10. Inside (Regulus and Lily)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

The Hogwarts Talent Show. _Prompt:_ "Dangerous" by David Guetta

FanFicWriMo June Bonus. _Prompts:_ sleepy, protect, empty

Fanfic Dominoes Challenge. _Pairing:_ Lily/Regulus

**Inside**

Regulus woke to sirens. His eyes snapped open, watching the red and blue flashing lights dance on the ceiling for a moment before they, and the noise, faded.

He closed his eyes again and focused on his breathing, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He would never forgive Lily for convincing him to get a muggle flat. Then again, he'd have probably died a long time ago if he hadn't been hiding out.

There was a whimper beside him, from the redhead in question. He rolled onto his side to face her, frowning at the worry lines creasing her forehead – no doubt results of another nightmare. He smoothed back damp hair from her forehead and let his hand rest there, hoping her subconscious would accept it as a reminder that she was safe.

_She's not safe_, he thought suddenly. _No one is._

He tried to push the thoughts away, but they were persistent as usual, invading every corner of his mind and reminding him how dangerous it was for Lily to be with him. As if it wasn't hard enough for her to be a muggle-born in a time like this, he'd made her life a thousand times more difficult by falling in love with her.

He yawned, beginning to feel sleepy again. It was still too early to be awake, but there was so much that needed to be done. He slid out of bed and dressed silently, watching Lily as he moved.

If there was one person in the world that deserved to be saved, it was her. She was the one with the heart of gold; the one that saw passed the Dark Mark to the man beneath. She was an angel, and he was empty inside.

"I'll do anything to protect you," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently. "I'm sorry."

Peace did not come any quicker as result of the things Regulus set out to do that night, but Lily lived and mourned him long after the war had become a memory.


	11. Bewitching (Rodolphus and Bellatrix)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge. _Prompts:_ derelict, bewitching

Pairing the Character Challenge. _Week 15 Character:_ Rodolphus Lestrange

**Bewitching**

Her beauty had been a problem from the start.

He fell in love with her before their first year had even properly begun, when she stormed into his compartment and demanded to know what house he thought he'd be in.

She got him into all sorts of trouble, letting him take the fall for her pranks and copying off his homework.

He was in love with her by fifth year, watching helplessly as she dated boys better than he could be. Every time she got upset with them he would threaten to break their nose and she would smile because, of the two of them, she was the fighter.

She was the one to recruit him, and he followed her blindly, unconcerned with the things he would be forced to do to impress her.

If her anger and hatred surprised him, he never let it show. She was the most bewitching woman he would ever know, able to brighten their derelict camp or tear down a palace depending on her mood.

Bellatrix Black was a goddess, and there was no telling Rodolphus any different.


	12. New Arrangements (Abraxas and Druella)

**New Arrangements**

The sound of Druella Black's tapping foot echoed loudly throughout the downstairs of Malfoy Manor as she waited for the house-elf to return with its master like she'd ordered it to. It was almost uncivilized to be made to wait in the foyer like some stranger went she spent more time in the manor than she did at her own home these days.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" Abraxas called, sweeping down the grand staircase hurriedly.

Druella held out her arms to him, smiling brightly. "Do I need an excuse to visit?"

He answered with a light kiss, then pulled away and grasped her hand. "Come, then, let's get comfortable." He was leading her to the stairs. As much as it pained her, she pulled away, knowing where that would lead.

"As a matter of fact, I did come here for more than another clandestine meeting."

Abraxas pouted, but followed his lover into the den where she made herself comfortable on the loveseat. He took a chair opposite to keep himself from getting distracted by attempting to get her upstairs.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that dim-witted husband of yours, does it?"

Druella pursed her lips, looking away to accept a drink the house-elf was offering her.

"It does! What's he done this time? Tell me he's learned of our arrangement and has sent you to challenge me to a duel. It'll give me a marvelous excuse to kill him and-"

"I've come about another arrangement, actually," she replied coolly, refusing to admit to herself how tempting that scenario was. "We've been discussing possible matches for the girls, you understand."

His face fell, but he nodded. They never discussed their families during their limited time together. It served as an undeniable reminder that they were not supposed to be together.

"Well, I'm sure you've been made aware of Narcissa and Lucius' relationship."

Abraxas winced and she didn't blame him. Just saying those words had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You're here to arrange for their union?"

"I am."

He swore, turning away. "This is absurd."

"We can't let our personal feelings get in the way of our children's future."

"You mean I have to ignore the fact that I'm in love with you so my son can procreate with your daughter."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it? Tell me this, will their union interfere with ours? Will we sacrifice our happiness to suit their needs?"

Druella crossed the room and sat herself in Abraxas' lap, stroking his greying hair gently.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it," she told him sincerely. "And if keeping you means that we need to do a little extra work in finding the children spouses, then so be it."

Abraxas smiled, tightening his hold on her. "Well, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."


	13. Admirer (Scorpius and Lily)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

All About You Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about someone whose name begins with L

Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Competition.

Ultimate Battle! Competition.

**Admirer**

"Potter, I think you've got another secret admirer."

Lily looked up from where she was polishing her broom to raise her eyebrows at the large bouquet of lilies her captain had brought into the change room.

The flowers were momentarily blocked from view as the other girls rushed to get a closer look, but Lily pushed her way through them easily and took the bouquet back to her locker.

"Who's it from, L?" asked Opal. She was easily distracted and only ever called people by their initials.

"None of your business," Lily answered, slamming the locker on the bouquet before anyone could try and snatch them. Growing up with two and half older brothers had given her excellent reflexes.

"It's probably just an obsessed fan," Gladys, their captain, said dismissively. "Everyone loves Potter."

"I don't think so, G. She wouldn't be hiding it in her locker if it was just another fan…"

Lily threw a protection charm on the locker, just to be safe, and grabbed her broom as she rose from the bench.

"Well, you two have fun guessing. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to them on her way out of the change room.

:-:

There were reporters waiting outside the stadium, which was nothing new. Lily dodged them as best she could, heading for her car parked a street away.

"Ms. Potter, what do you have to say about the pro teams that have been caught using Felix Felicis?"

"What does your mother think about your tumble during the Wasps game?"

"How do you think the Harpies are going to do against the Falcons tomorrow?"

Lily ignored them all, keeping her head down until she found her path blocked and found herself face-to-face with grey eyes and a wicked grin.

"You don't think you're going to beat us – the _undefeated_ Falcons – do you, Potter?" he sneered.

"Don't tell me you came all this way just to gloat, Malfoy." She swung her broom over her shoulder to free her wand hand. She kept her eyes locked with his, but even then the flash of cameras was unmistakable.

"Gloating wasn't at the top of my list, no. But you know I can't resist."

She rolled her eyes, casting a sound-proofing charm over them so the reporters couldn't listen in. He pouted as the iridescent dome shimmered around them.

"Aw, I was just starting to have fun."

"I know, and I realize you're a childish fame-whore, but I do wish you'd leave me out of your press conferences," she said, glaring at him as she stowed her wand.

"Hey, that's not fair. The reporters were already here. I just came to drop off the flowers and-"

"And that's another thing-" She slapped away a hand he was trying to place on her shoulder. "-stop sending gifts here. The girls are getting suspicious and you know once one of them finds out about us the whole team will know and then the whole league."

Scorpius shrugged. "What's the difference? Our families already know, they're cool with it."

"I don't fancy being a headlining story, alright?"

He nodded solemnly. "Right. Sorry, love."

She allowed herself a small smile, praying she wouldn't her picture in the Prophet the next morning. "I'll see you at dinner in an hour. Try not to be late."

He saluted her as she released the charm, and the separated on the street corner without another word.


	14. Unpredictable (Padma and Luna)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Competition.

All About You Challenge. _Prompt:_ Write about a Ravenclaw.

**Unpredictable**

Luna Lovegood was unquestionably the most unpredictable person Padma had ever met.

She had thought she'd learned all she could from the blonde after sharing a common room for six years, but apparently that was not the case because was constantly coming up with new and increasingly extravagant ways to surprise her.

First there had been the Christmas party they'd attended in which Parvati had stumbled upon them snogging in a bathroom.

Then there was the house Luna bought overlooking Hogsmeade that she asked Padma to move into after three months of dating.

There were random surprises that came with living with her. Searches for mythical creatures every other weekend; enough peach cobblers made to cover every inch of the downstairs; furniture rearranged by the time Padma came home from work.

Padma was the predictable, practical one in the relationship, the one who handled the finances and did the shopping. She'd never been any good at secrets and surprises.

"Well, now it's my turn," she decided, paying for the engagement ring.


	15. Microwave (Sirius and Remus)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Competition.

**Microwave**

There were times when Remus decided that his life couldn't possibly get any better. Usually this was decided when he was with Sirius, whether they were watching a movie or cuddling in bed, or Remus was trying to read while Sirius threw crumpled pieces of paper at him.

Tonight it was a romantic movie in bed, which led to cuddling, which led to snogging, which led to Sirius whispering that he had a surprise and telling Remus to stay put.

Remus was naturally a little concerned whenever Sirius said he had a surprise, because the surprises usually weren't so pleasant. Still, he did as he was told and impatiently waited in bed for ten minutes before the smell of smoke had him running from the bedroom to see what his boyfriend had done.

He found Sirius in the kitchen, using oven mitts to fan the smoking microwave.

"What happened?" Remus demanded, risking a peek into the appliance at the bowl of black mush inside.

"I was _trying_ to surprise you," Sirius said disappointedly. He pointed to the counter where he had a plate of cut-up strawberries and a can of whipped cream. "I was melting some chocolate in the micerwaver and this happened."

Remus couldn't help but laugh. He supposed he should be flattered that his boyfriend had gone through the trouble of using a muggle contraption just for him.

"It was a sweet thought," he said, reaching out to stroke Sirius' cheek. "But next time, leave the cooking to me."


	16. Flop (Sirius and Marlene)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Ludo Game Challenge. _Prompt:_ basketball!AU (what even is that?)

**Flop**

"Sirius, stop it, we're going to get caught," Marlene whispered, trying to tug her hand free from his as he pulled her through the darkened gymnasium.

"Relax. No one's ever here this late except the janitor, and he's half deaf anyway." They stopped when they reached the bleachers, and he started pulling her behind them.

"Sirius, this is a really bad idea…"

"Come on, there's got to be some perks to being on the basketball team."

"Yeah, and last week you said it was getting to hang out with me more."

"Oh, well, yeah, of course," he backpedaled quickly. "I mean, I've always admired you out there … cheering on the team and all that."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

"Hit the showers, Black."


	17. Television (Lucius and Hermione)

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Daily Weird Prompt Challenge. _Prompt:_ television

Fanfic Dominoes Challenge. _Pairing:_ Hermione/Lucius

**Television**

Hermione paced anxiously through her kitchen, waiting for the telltale _POP_ that meant her stepson had arrived in her back garden as she'd requested. The sound irritatingly phony voices of commercial actors wafted in from the sitting room.

Finally he arrived, looking exhausted and disheveled and almost unrecognizable if it weren't for the blonde hair and grey eyes, so like his father.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quietly, slipping into her kitchen through the back door. "Astoria's sick and I was up all night with Scor. How's he doing?"

"It's gotten worse," she informed him, peeking through the doorway to the den to make sure they were being heard, then tiptoed over to him to whisper. "He was up all night watching infomercials. Thank Merlin he hasn't figured out the phones yet or we'd be getting deliveries well into next year."

Draco nodded grimly, suspiciously eying the blue glow through the doorway. "What can I do?"

"You're the only one he'll listen to. I thought you might be able to give it up."

She led him into the den, and the both hung in the entryway, watching the seen before them.

Lucius, in a weathered green bathrobe, slumped on couch with remote control tightly gripped in his hand while he stared at the television.

Hesitantly, with as much caution as she'd use facing off against a dragon, Hermione inched forward and pressed the power button on the television, effectively plunging the room in darkness. Thankfully Draco was nearby to flick on the overhead lights just after.

"What's going on?" Lucius demanded, sitting up and blinking at them. "They were just looking at the paternity results of Danica's baby!"

"I think you've had enough soap operas for one day," Hermione said gently. She tried to ease the controller from Lucius' hand but he held on tight.

"Dad, we're worried about you," Draco intervened. "You've been spending a lot of time watching the tele … what was it, Hermione?"

"Tele_vision_," she huffed.

"Yes, that."

"What is this, an intervention?" Lucius asked, still playing tug of war with the remote.

"I'm afraid so. It's really not good for you, honey," Hermione said sweetly. He didn't seem to be buying it.

"I'm perfectly fine! It's not even that interesting, really. I was just watching it to pass the time."

"Then give up the thingamabob, Dad."

"…No."

"Honey, you missed that big meeting yesterday and your boss says if you don't come in tomorrow you're going to be fired. After that your only option is working with me at the store, and I know how much you hate dealing with customers," she said, giving one final tug at the remote.

Lucius seemed to be distracted, thinking over her threat, and that gave Draco enough time to step in and snatch the remote away and run from the house while Hermione promptly dropped into her husband's lap to keep him from going after it.

"You know you're going to have to give that back sooner or later, right?" he said, breaking from his thoughts to wrap his arms around her.

She grinned at him. "I think it's time we sold the tv, actually."


	18. Interoffice Memos (Amelia and Mafalda)

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Jordi for editing.

Written for...

Weekly Drabble Competition. _Week 1 Character:_ Amelia Bones

Writing Club. _Prompt:_ Write about receiving a letter.

**Interoffice Memos**

Amelia kept her head down as the door to her office swung open. She was half hidden behind a mound of paperwork: end of the month reports from all the divisions in the department. She heaved a sigh as her assistant placed another stack of papers on her desk.

"The Minister wants you to sign these and get them back to him by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Helen."

Yawning, Amelia watched her assistant leave the office, narrowly dodging three interoffice memos as they flew through the door. They landed neatly on her desk and she stared at them in distaste. Some days never seemed to end.

The first two memos were what she expected: requests for bigger budgets. She trashed them without a second thought and roughly unfolded the third memo, pausing in surprise as three pink heart-shaped bubbles floated out from the parchment and began filling the room with the soft scent of lavender.

'My dearest Amelia,' she read, 'This has been the most incredible year and I don't want you thinking for a moment that I would dare let our anniversary slip away without a proper celebration. Reservations have been made and there's a surprise waiting for you at home. Hopefully the anticipation of tonight will help you get through the day. Yours, Mafalda.'

Amelia smiled down at the letter in disbelief. Mafalda's recent promotion to Commander-in-Chief of her office had been keeping her busy and left little time for the two of them to spend together. Amelia had been expecting to forego any type of celebration for the sake of her lover's schedule, but the fact that Mafalda had remembered on her own brought tears to Amelia's eyes.

Setting the letter aside, she forced herself to get back to work, powering through the paperwork with renewed purpose.


	19. Scars (Sirius and Petunia)

**Scars**

_399 words_

* * *

"Where is he?"

Sirius flinched at the tone of his girlfriend's voice. The duel had been the hardest of his life and the healers had been quick to tell him that gashes on his arms and chest would leave permanent marks, but he would have gladly gone through it all again to avoid having an argument.

He feigned sleep as he heard Petunia marching down the hall, but as usual she saw right through it. Even with his eyes closed he knew to brace for the punch to his shoulder, which hurt a hell of a lot more than it usually did. He yelped in pain and inched away from her, as much as he could on the narrow hospital bed.

"How could you be so _stupid_?" Petunia hissed, leaning over him.

Sirius looked pleadingly to the door, where James and Lily were quietly sneaking out.

"What were you thinking?"

He struggled to sit up. The healers had told him to try and lay as still as possible overnight to give the salves enough time to work, but they hadn't taken into consideration a pissed off Petunia. He needed to be ready in case bolting was necessary.

"I was thinking I should try and save your sister since, you know, the bad guys were ganging up on her and all. I also thought you'd be upset if I let her die."

Petunia folded her arms, glaring down at him. "And you thought I'd be alright if you died instead? Why is it every time you go on one of these missions, you wind up with a new scar or bruise to show off? Why can't you be like everyone else and stay out of fights?"

Sirius groaned, struggling to explain something that he didn't fully understand.

"If I don't do it, no one will," he said quietly. "It needs to be done."

"There are plenty of other people in the Order to do it – people who I'm not waiting up for every night."

For the first time, he saw her eyes scan down to the bandages wrapped around his torso. He could see with one look how worried she was for him and he felt just a little guilty for rushing into the duel.

"Lily said you would be alright…"

"I'll just have some new scars," he assured her, reaching for her hand.

"Let's hope these are the last."


	20. Stockholm

**Author's Note:** Written for...

Hogwarts Assignment #10. _Lesson:_ Arithmancy. _Task:_ Write about how 'third time's the charm.'

Daily Prompt. _Prompt:_ "Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now."

* * *

**Stockholm**

_565 words_

* * *

_"Never start a marriage with a kidnapping. Both of you promise me that right now."_

As a child, Sirius had always laughed at the warning his father would often give him and Regulus. It seemed absurd that, should anyone ever try to kidnap one of the notoriously rich Black brothers, it would lead to marriage. Yet here he was, tied to a chair opposite the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, and he was willing to agree to anything.

"I'm really sorry about this," the young man said for the fifth time since having captured Sirius.

Sirius thought that the bruises he would have later on were worth watching the handsome man as he paced anxiously around the room in a baggy cardigan. It was a bit hard to be concerned about one's own welfare when your kidnapper seemed to be on the verge of a heart attack.

"You should sit down, mate," Sirius advised. "This whole situation might take a bit longer than you expect."

The man stared at his worriedly. "You've done this before?"

Sirius shrugged as much as the tight bindings would allow for. "This is the third time I've been kidnapped."

His captor gaped at him. "The … the third?"

"Par for the course, my dad always said. It's to be expected when you're in the public eye as much as I am. Not that my previous kidnappers have been very successful, mind you." He grinned at the man, who was looking increasingly pale the more Sirius told him. "The first one tried when I was ten. She got me at boarding school and I was with her for close to a week. The second drugged me during my eighteenth birthday party. As I recall, it took my father's men eight hours to find me."

"Didn't he pay the ransom?"

Sirius snorted. "My father doesn't believe in negotiating with criminals. He'd sooner let me die than part with his money." At this, the man trudged to the sofa and fell onto it with his head in his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I need the money." The captor raised his head slightly to look Sirius in the eyes. "My son is very ill. He needs treatment but it's expensive and I … I lost my job. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

Even from across the room, Sirius could see tears pooling in the man's beautiful amber eyes and it broke his heart.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus, I think third time's the charm."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm going to make sure you get the money to save your boy," Sirius explained. "My father isn't so generous with his money, but I am. If you let me go now, before anyone finds out I'm missing, you won't get in any trouble."

"You're just going to give me the money?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"Think of it as a gift … which would be a lot less suspicious to my family if they thought we were close." Sirius winked at him. "Perhaps we could have dinner together sometime next week?"

Remus blushed. "I kidnapped you and you're asking me out on a date?"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a cute guy in need. Now, how about we loosen these ropes and get down to business?"

Speechless and still blushing, Remus hurried to untie him.


End file.
